Sindria Trading Company
The Sindria Trading Company is the company founded by Sinbad. It is first headquartered in Reim when Sinbad is fourteen years old. The only goods sold initially were imports from Imuchakk but, as Sinbad travels the world, he creates alliances and negotiates trade agreements with previously isolated countries such as Artemyra and Heliohapt. The company's headquarters is relocated to Balbadd before Sinbad travels to the Dark Continent.Sinbad no Bouken: Story of Team Sindria's Past and Present page 3 History A Fortuitous Beginning After Sinbad uses his treasure from capturing Dungeon Valefor to negotiate an exclusive trade deal with Imuchakk and purchase their goods, he heads to Reim to sell the product. There, the booth he and the fellow members of his company set up is quickly shut down for not having a permit from the traders' guild. As they are packing up, a merchant who is part of the guild offers to take the merchandise off their hands for a discounted price. While the others return to Imuchakk, Sinbad is left with three copper coins. Sinbad convinces Rashid to become his mentor on the condition that Sinbad gather 100 gold coins by a specified date. He begins to put on street performances to gather money. However, as the date is approaching, he has still not reached the goal. Impressed by Sinbad's creativity, Rashid offers him a bag of gold coins as a "listening fee" for witnessing Sinbad's performance. This enables Sinbad to officially register the Sindria Trading Company with the Traders' Guild. By performing at the Napolia Amphitheater, Sinbad raises even more money to purchase the building that becomes the company's headquarters. Within a couple of years of its formation, the company begins looking to expand its partners. Sinbad, Hinahoho, and Ja'far set out to the lands of Sasan and Artemyra, bringing back with them new allies and advantageous trade deals. Investment Fraud and the Mariadel Company While Sinbad is away and Rurumu is busy looking after her child, Vittel and Mahad are left in charge of the company. A number of accidents at sea leave the company with a deficit. Despite Vittel's attempts to rework the budget, he could not find a way to reverse the company's status. It is then Maader Umm Mariadel approached him with what she called an "investment opportunity." Following her advice, Vittel invested in goods from an emerging market. Although the company did not have the cash to purchase the merchandise, Maader assured him that the exchange was one of good faith, so he requested goods worth more than the company's assets. Soon after, the value of the goods the company invested in dropped to ten times below what they would have to earn to pay Maader back. When examining the documents, Ja'far, Hinahoho, Vittel, and Sinbad discover that the value of these goods was manipulated by the Mariadel Company. Rather than take their case to the Merchant's Guild, Sinbad decides to discuss things with Maader herself in an attempt to resolve the issue before the company's assets are seized. Maader refuses to null the contract, claiming that the drop in the value of goods was a normal market fluctuation. Maader offers him the chance to fight her gladiator in a sword match in exchange for forgiving his company's debts. If he loses, he will become Maader's slave. Move to Balbadd and Economic Expansion Special Administrative District: Sindria Return of Sinbad as CEO Appearance Reim Sindria Trading Company.png Sindria Trading Company Anime.png Category:Organizations Category:Reim Empire Category:Republic of Balbadd Category:Parthevian Empire